Liars Lament
by XXdarkphoenixXX
Summary: What happens when Spencer plays Liars Lament alone again? Will she be forced to reveal the true reason she can never date Toby? Takes place after S7 E11
1. Alone Again Liar

**Takes place after S7 E11**

 **I thought of this idea shortly after watching E11. Please be gentle, this is my first fan fiction in a long time. I mostly write from Spencer's perspective because she is my favorite character from the show and I am a huge Spoby fan. I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.**

Spencer stared off into the corner of the room. The loft was freezing at night, the walls barely insulated. She could make out the outline of Liars Lament sitting in the corner on what would normally be her small dining table. She had been sleeping on the couch every since her accident, or really ever since breaking up with Caleb. There was something so isolating and lonely about sleeping in a bed alone you once shared with another person. Her mind wandered slightly as she pictured Caleb cuddled up to Hanna in a bed far away from here. She shook her head as if to clear those thoughts and focused back on the game in front of her. It was as if someone knew she was thinking of playing as the lights began to spread across the board. Miniature street lights lit up the street as the soft glows of the store fronts and homes illuminated the small room. Spencer began to get up but hesitated for a moment as she thought of her conversation with the girls last night….

Emily: "We have to promise we won't play the game anymore, not until we can all play together."

Hanna: "Or unless we come up with a better idea first" muttered Hanna eyeing the fireplace across the room.

Alison: "We shouldn't have played in the first place" Alison stated, eyeing Spencer across the room. Her friend had been abnormally quiet sense they had showed up to discuss the newest evidence Spencer had obtained from Liars Lament.

Spencer's train of thought was interrupted as she remembered that her and Alison were cousins now. The thought made Spencer want to gag. And Charlotte hadn't been Alison's biological sister but Spencer's. The thought made Spencer feel nauseous and exhausted. This family was a mess. She had 3 half siblings, one with a different father (Charlotte) and two who had different mothers (Jason and Melissa), although genetically speaking I guess she was most related to Jason, since their mothers were twins after all. How could someone grow up their whole life and not know they were adopted? It all made since now. Her mother said Mary Drake was clinically insane…. Although maybe not anymore insane then she was. She was in Radley too. She had a psychological break. She had a drug problem. She couldn't cope with life, unlike the rest of the Hastings who swept drama under the rug like it was dust and lied like it was their job. She had never belonged in this family and now it was clear why.

Her friends acted as if she should be okay with this…. Like it was just another day living under AD's reign of power. Couldn't they see her pain? Couldn't they see the torture she was feeling. Did she have to spell it out for them? Her whole life was a lie. Her mother wasn't really her mother. She was genetically related to the person who tortured her for so many years. She wondered if Charlotte knew they were related... after all she must have known Mary was her biological parent to take on the last name of Drake.

Spencer saw a flash of light go across the screen on Liars Lament and got up cautiously from the couch to read the writing that flashed before the screen… TRUTH or DARE was written in bold letters across the front…

She was already in trouble for playing once, it wouldn't hurt to play again would it?

 **Please let me know how I did for chapter 1 and follow/comment, Also I know I have a lot of problems w/ 1st, 2nd, 3rd person and thats the hardest part of writing for me.**


	2. A visit From a Friend

Spencer's hand twitched as it hovered over the black phone attached to Liars Lament. She had chosen Dare last time so it was only right that she chose truth this time, wasn't it? Right as she was about to make her choice she heard a knock at the door. Who would be pulling up this late at night she thought as she looked through the peep hole. She could never be too safe; this was Rosewood after all. Spencer saw a figure short in stature with dark shoulder-length hair hanging in waves. Spencer was almost hesitant to let her in, she knew the petite brunette would not be on board with playing the board game, especially without the other girls' blessing.

Aria: "I know you're in there Spencer. Just let me in so we can talk"

Spencer quickly fumbled with the locks and let her friend inside. "sorry I was just making sure it was you before I opened the door".

Aria rushed in, her eyes immediately drawn to the corner of the room where Liars Lament was, all aglow and lit up, the only light in the dark room. She didn't quite believe Spencer when she said she didn't know who was at the door. Spencer was avoiding her and she needed to find out what was going on.

Aria: "Spence you weren't playing were you…. You know the others would be furious if you were playing again…. Especially Hanna. I know you aren't taking this Mary Drake thing well but we can't be making rash decisions right now".

Spencer: "you mean my mom right… You don't have to call her Mary Drake anymore".

Aria flinched slightly at the thought of Mary Drake being related to Spencer. She knew it was true, but somehow the brutal honesty of it all and the way Spencer delivered it with such brisk distain left a bad taste in her mouth.

Aria: "Spence you shouldn't be alone right now… and honestly neither should I. You would be doing me a favor by letting me stay here for the night. Ezra went back to New York to be with Nicole for a few nights. I really don't want to be in that apartment alone thinking about my fiancé being with his ex-girlfriend".

Aria turned away to hide the sadness in her eyes, but not before her eyes met Spencer's and for a mere second they shared a moment where they could see each other's pain. It wasn't until this moment that Spencer saw the bag the petite brunette had brought with her. Spencer realized this wasn't just an attempt at getting Spencer to open up about her feelings since being shot and finding out she's adopted. Aria had her own pain and personal torture she was enduring, with Ezra. Ever since Nicole was found the future for Ezria was up in the air. For a moment Spencer considered telling Aria about how she still had feelings for Toby. Maybe if she let it out, she wouldn't feel so much pain every time she saw him. They could relate to each other about their relationship woes, even if Aria didn't realize it at this point. As far as the girls were concerned, Spencer was over Toby. After all they had been broken up for a long time, so why wouldn't she be over it by now?

Spencer: "You can stay" Spencer stated ushering her friend into the dark living area. Spencer expected her to take a seat on the couch, or even the arm chair. Instead her petite friend walked into the furthest corner of the room, watching the lights dance across the wall that came from the board game eerily named Liars Lament.

Aria: "I thought it was over… I really thought it was Noel."

Spencer knew what her friend meant… if Noel had been AD then it would be over. There would be no Liars Lament. The black box with the red bow would have never mysteriously arrived in her living room. She wouldn't have had to endure the pain of facing Toby the other night. She wouldn't even still be here in Rosewood. She would have gone…..well she didn't know where she would go now. She was job-less and now that she had dated and broken up with Caleb she had no friends in Washington either.

Spencer was about to say something when she heard her phone beep across the kitchen counter. A few seconds later another tone came from the pocket of Aria's jeans. Spencer walked across the small living area to grab her phone. Her eyes met Aria's and they both proceeded to read their message, knowing exactly who it was from.

SPENCER PLAYS…OR I PLAY WITH HIM

-AD

Attached was a photo of Ezra, walking the streets of New York, a look of sadness etched across his face. Aria looked up and her eyes met Spencer's.

Aria: "If you weren't going to play before, you defiantly are now" she said looking at Spencer.

Once again... please review and let me know how I'm doing :)


	3. What Secret?

_Once again, please review and let me know if you like the story. I will try to finish it tomorrow :) thank you for reading_

Spencer: "Are you sure we shouldn't call the others?"

Aria: "You think we should wait after that text that AD sent?! He or she is stalking him and his life could be at risk. I'm not going to chance this." Aria also wasn't quite sure the others would agree with her. Technically they were all at risk with AD around and playing the game could be just as dangerous as not playing.

Spencer walked over and without hesitation picked TRUTH from the phones flashing screen. Immediately the words lit up across the screen: Tell Toby the truth and an image flashed across the screen. Spencer's face went pale white and she quickly picked up the phone, closing the image.

Aria: "What was it? What do you have to tell Toby the truth about?" She had barely seen the screen before Spencer yanked it away. She knew there was an image, some sort of document, but Spencer closed it before she got a good look at it.

Spencer turned away, not wanting to meet Aria's questioning eyes. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone" she said gulping back tears. She swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure before turning back to Aria. She had no idea how AD knew about this…. There was only one person who knew and he was not AD. Wren had been proven trustworthy a long time ago and she knew he would have never divulged this information, at least not willingly.

Aria: "You have to tell me Spencer, or at the very least tell Toby. If you don't AD will do something terrible to Ezra". Aria had no idea what Spence was talking about, but her dramatics were the least of Aria's worries at the moment. AD had a target on Ezra's back and no secret was worth someone's life.

Spencer: "You don't understand Aria" Spencer mumbled as she reached to fill a glass of water. Unfortunately, all her liquid of choice was gone from the night before.

Aria: "then tell me, please tell me what secret is so big you haven't told anyone, not even Toby" Aria scolded as she pulled up a bar stool to the kitchen island.

Spencer: "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even the other girls".

At this moment Spencer was interrupted by a text on her phone, it was from AD of course.

YOU HAVE 48 HOURS

-AD

Attached was another image of Ezra, this time holding hands with Nicole. Her hair was frizzy and she had an almost permanent look of horror and disdain across her face. It looked as if Ezra was leading her down the busy New York sidewalks. Nicole looked pale and almost sickly. Nothing like the images Spencer had seen of her previously. Spencer quickly shut her screen off. She could tell by the image that there was nothing romantic about it, but she didn't know if Aria would see it that way.

Aria: "What is it? Was it AD?"

Spencer: "yeah…they just said I have 48 hours to tell Toby the truth".

Aria: "Then I guess you had better start telling me what happened".


	4. The Secret Comes Out

**For this chapter please go back and watch episode 6x18 or at least the flashbacks of Spencer and Toby when Spencer takes her pregnancy test. This chapter will touch upon that and I didn't want to completely re-write the entire scene here.**

Toby: "You don't have to say it like that".

Spencer: "Like what?"

Toby: "Like living together would be such a horrible thing".

Spencer: "In this context, it would be… I'm sorry but it would".

Spencer's conversation with Toby that night echoed inside her head. She hadn't expected that conversation to be the last one they had as a couple.

Aria: "Spence..."

Aria waved her hand in front of Spencer's face to grab her attention. She appeared deep in thought and it was scaring her to see Spencer so distraught. Spencer rarely exposed emotions of sadness. She kept her emotions bottled up until she exploded in a vibrant display of tears, frustration, and anger.

Spencer: "The truth is that me and Toby broke up in college because we had a pregnancy scare. I took a test and before it came up negative Toby told me he would want me to keep the baby. He thought I didn't want to be with him because I told him I would have an abortion if I was pregnant. We talked about our future together and we realized we didn't have one any longer. We decided to break up and we just lost touch. We didn't talk again until I came back to Rosewood."

Aria: "yeah but Toby already knows you two broke up, so what do you need to tell him about? What secret are you hiding?"

Spencer took a deep breath in and blew it out quickly to prepare herself for what she was about to tell Aria.

Spencer: "I got really sick while I was in school. I thought I was stressed because me and Toby broke up and I had finals going on. I went to the doctor on campus and they said with the nausea and vomiting I was having I should have a pregnancy test. I knew I had already taken one and it was negative, but I still was late. I thought I was just freaking out about school."

Aria: "So what are you saying Spence?"

Spencer: "I was pregnant. The test came back positive. I must not have been far enough along to test positive the first time."

Aria: "What happened? Did you have an abortion? You never told Toby?"

Spencer glanced up from the speck of dirt she was eyeing on the tile near her feet. Aria gave her an apologetic look as if to tell her to continue her story.

Spencer: "I wanted to get an abortion but I couldn't go through with it. I decided I would tell Toby. I wanted to call him and tell him the truth, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make that phone call. I didn't know what to tell him. I want to be with him. Wanted.. " She said quickly correcting her last statement. "

Spencer: "I lost the baby" she said pausing as silent tears left her eyes. She looked up briefly and saw Aria quickly look away. "Since I lost the baby there was no point in telling Toby after that. It would only hurt him and I don't want to do that. "He called me a few times the first few months we broke up but I never answered the phone. I just couldn't talk to him and hear his voice without thinking about everything that happened".

Aria: "I thought you and Toby are friends now? did you want to get back together"

Spencer: "I did, yes. I wanted to call and tell him I wanted him back, that I made a mistake. I was wrong. I would have never went through with an abortion. I wanted to be with Toby. I would have given up school if I had to so we could be together as a family. By the time I figured it out and I could make the phone call to tell him it didn't matter anymore."

Aria: "You can still be with Toby Spence... If you still care about him you should tell him the truth".

Spencer: "No. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to be with Yvonne."

Aria: "He deserves to make that decision on his own. He should know the truth about why you didn't contact him until you came back to Rosewood. Maybe he doesn't want to be with Yvonne, maybe he wants to be with you and he's just settling for Yvonne because he doesn't think you love him". For a second Aria was reminded of the bitter irony of herself giving Spencer relationship advice when she was in her own love triangle.

Spencer: "There was something else too. They told me it would be difficult for me to carry a pregnancy to term. I might not be able to have kids. Toby wants a big family, he loves children. He should be with someone who can give him all the things that I can't.

Aria: "Spence you have to tell him. And not just because it's the right thing to do, but because if you don't AD is going to hurt Ezra. If you don't tell him yourself then you risk AD doing it for you."

 **I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I have been super busy in my personal life but will try to keep updating. I want to continue this and I have some big ideas for future chapters :) please review.**


	5. What Does Toby Know?

**_Rosewood Hospital ICU…._**

Emily: "Hey, how's she doing today?"

Toby: "Better. They said she will likely make a full recovery. She's starting to talk more and is gaining a lot of her fine motor skills back. They said she had a bad brain bleed but she is on the mend."

Emily: "That's great Toby. I'm so happy for you two", she said giving Toby's hand a small squeeze.

"I Know I should have visited sooner; I just didn't know if you were ready to be around anyone just yet."

Toby: "Spencer visited a few days ago actually, she's been texting me and making sure I'm alright. I'm lucky to have such great friends."

Emily: "I know. I'm just glad she's been talking to someone with all her family drama going on lately. She needs someone she can trust to talk to and it hasn't been me or the other girls."

Toby: "what family drama? She didn't say anything about her family when I saw her a few days ago. We only talked about Yvonne." Toby felt a tinge of guilt that he hadn't prodded Spencer more about her gunshot wound, and now he felt worse knowing her family was going through something. It was very Spencer-like to put all the focus off herself and to never admit when she needed to confide in someone.

Emily: "I probably shouldn't have said anything, I just figured if she would talk to anyone it would be you."

Toby: "Em you should tell me what's going on. Maybe I can talk to her. I can try at least."

Emily: "Mary Drake told Spencer she's her biological mother and Mrs. Hastings confirmed its true."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Spencer heard her alarm go off for the 5th time. She was usually always up early, even when she pulled all-nighters in college she would get up and chug coffee to stay awake. Even the thought of some black coffee was enough to stir her from the comfort of her soft bed sheets. As she turned over to shut her alarm off and get up she felt the bed sheets tugged harshly next to her.

Aria: "Can't you turn that alarm off?! It's gone off every 20 minutes for the past four hours. What time is it anyway?"

Aria was laying with her pillow over her head and turned away from Spencer.

Spencer: "I don't know, let me look." Spencer almost fell off the bed when she saw the time. It was almost noon. She hadn't been able to sleep all night and had been awake with Aria planning how to talk to Toby. Spencer also had three new test messages. One from her mother who was asking her to meet her for lunch, one from Emily who told her to call her today, and another one from Toby which said:

 _Please meet me for coffee. We need to talk._

Spencer felt sick to her stomach as soon as saw this. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if AD had mailed Toby her medical paperwork, after all AD had a photo of it so he or she must have a copy somewhere. AD probably saw it as an opportunity to force Spencer to talk.

Aria: "Spence what time is it", Aria mumbled as she rolled over to see what Spencer was doing. She leaned over her shoulder to see her phone screen and quickly caught sight of the message Spencer was intently studying on her phone screen.

"Do you think he knows what's going on? Do you think AD told him? I mean we are the only three people that know, aren't we?

Spencer: "Only one other person knows besides you, me, and AD but they wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if AD gave something to Toby to force me to tell him what happened sooner. The longer I wait, the worse this could get."

Spencer's fingers floated over the touch screen as she thought about what to text back.

 _I can meet you in an hour. Somewhere private please_

Less than a minute later Spencer got a reply:

 _Let's meet at my place. See you in an hour._

 **Please comment and leave feedback. The next chapter will be much better and also be a lot longer.**


	6. Toby Knows

Aria: "Hey are you going to tell me what happened before the other girls get here?" Aria stated again, for the third time as she waved her hand in front of Spencer's face. Spencer had sent out an S.O.S text and Aria had bolted there to talk to Spencer first, especially since she knew Spencer had to have talked to Toby. A.D. hadn't sent out any more threats and Ezra was safely asleep in their apartment while Nicole was locked up in some special hospital in New York. Ezra hadn't said much since he got back and listening to the sound of silence was getting a tad awkward. She was relieved that Spence had texted her back, after all she had been trying to get a hold of her all day. She needed to know how this conversation went, after all they were supposed to talk and meet hours ago, it was almost midnight now. What had she been doing this whole time? Aria looked at Spencer's appearance and immediately felt a chill move throughout her body. Spencer was dressed in a robe with her hair tied back in a high messy bun with pieces falling around her face. Her jaw was locked tightly and an appearance that can only be described as pure despair was written across her face.

"Spence…. Are you going to say anything? The other girls will be here soon, are you going to tell them what's going on?"

Before Aria could even finish her question, there was a knock at the door… and then a doorbell. Aria quickly got up, rationalizing that Spencer was not going to be answering any door, since she wasn't even talking. Aria looked through the peep hole and could see Hanna and Emily.

Hanna: "What's going on? What's wrong with her?" Hanna stated pointing at the melancholy Spencer who appeared to be staring at the cracks between the boards in the floor.

Aria: "I don't know, she hasn't told me anything yet. Are we waiting for Alison?"

Emily: "No she's out running some errands. She said she will be here soon though."

Hanna: "So what are we going to do about her" Hanna stated pointing to Spencer who was now investigating her nailbeds.

Aria: "This probably has something to do with Toby" Aria stated, but before she could say anything else she heard an alarm go off. She exchanged looks with Hanna and Emily before she glanced over at Spencer. She was already weaving around the kitchen island to make her way to Liars Lament. On the table the phone screen was lit up. Aria and the other girls quickly met Spencer at the table to read the words that were written across the phone attached to the board.

THANKS FOR PLAYING SPENCER

Was written in bold letters across the phone. Aria glanced nervously at Hanna's face to gauge her reaction. Hanna was about to open her mouth to say something when the words quickly disappeared and another message lit up across the screen.

PLAY OR ELSE. YOUR TURN HANNA

Hanna: "Great now we are all stuck playing this f*cked up game. Did you play by yourself again? Why is it thanking you for playing when that was over a day ago?"

Emily: "We were probably going to end up having to play anyway. What A.D. wants, A.D. gets. Plus A.D. knows that we buried Elliot."

Hanna: "We agreed not to play it for right now. Spencer should have talked to us before she did anything".

Aria: "Spencer is right here, Hanna, and obviously, she's hurting or else she wouldn't have sent out the S.O.S. She did this because of Ezra, A.D. was threatening him and we didn't have time to waste telling everyone." Aria glanced over at Spencer who was studying her game piece which had mysteriously been moved to Toby's house on the game board.

Hanna: "Well what happened to her? Why isn't she saying anything? Her first turn she only had to visit Toby so what could have been so terrible she won't even talk about it?

Aria had to re-frame from letting her anger out on Hanna, after all she didn't know about the Spencer/Toby baby situation and she knew her friend was still at ends with Spencer after she dated her ex.

Aria turned towards Spencer to give her the opportunity to say something. "You sent the S.O.S Spence, what happened with Toby?"

 **SIX HOURS AGO….**

Spencer felt her stomach turn in knots as she walked to her car. She had showered and done her make-up as best she could within her one hour window to get ready. Her make-up was simple and she wore a flowy shirt with dark skinny jeans and simple flats. She had only driven to Toby's home a few times, but her body drove there almost by memory. She had never been inside the home because it was never finished. Toby had finished it and put it up for lease right before his accident. He had re-taken ownership after Yvonne's accident to stay close to her.

When Spencer got there, she saw Toby's car parked outside. She walked cautiously up the paved stones to the entrance and knocked softly on the door. Toby immediately answered it and Spencer immediately felt his eyes boring into her. He knew something. He knew something was wrong, or else he wouldn't look at her like that.

Toby: "Come on in" He said and gently stepped aside.

Spencer walked past him and felt her fingers gently brush his body as she walked inside. She noticed he was wearing his police officer uniform, which meant he had taken his job back. The house was very plain, with no real decorations. Spencer could only describe it as severely lacking a woman's touch. The beauty of the details of the house caught Spencer off guard and for some reason gave her goosebumps which traveled down her arms. She tried to hide them by pulling her arms behind her back, but he was too fast. He gently took her hand from behind her back

Toby: "Are you cold? I'll get you something. It's always a little chilly in here when the air kicks on" He stated looking around for something to cover her arms with. He gently reached for a jacket strung across the kitchen chair behind her and gently put it across her shoulders. "Go ahead and sit down Spence, I really need to talk to you".

Spencer felt the weight of his words weigh into her. She felt like she could cry but she quickly swallowed the tears down, not letting them escape her eyes. She didn't know if the tears were from his jacket and all the memories associated with his kindness and smell which lingered across all his clothing or the pain she knew she was going to cause him when she told him the truth. She wondered briefly how A.D. even knew what was happening. How would he or she even know that she told Toby the truth? But she knew it didn't matter, because A.D. would know. They always knew. She felt Toby looking at her as she took a seat. She hadn't said anything. Toby looked nervous, he kept glancing around the room and then his eyes would gently drift back to her.

Spencer: "I'm glad you wanted to talk. I need to talk to you."

Toby: "Look, Spence I don't know if you remember me coming to visit you after your accident. I went to see you and I said some things I need to explain. With everything going on with you getting shot and all the problems with your mother" but before he could finish Spencer interrupted.

Spencer: "Toby I don't remember anything those first few days. I was in a coma. I just need to tell you something before you continue. It's important and I need you to listen before you say anything."

Spencer took a deep shaking breath as she looked at Toby.

Spencer: "I have to tell you the truth about something, the same way you told me the truth about this house. I should have told you a long time ago but I just couldn't. When We broke up that night in my dorm room we took a pregnancy test. It was negative." She glanced up from the floor which she was busy studying to keep herself from changing her mind. He looked oblivious to what she was getting at and she wanted to look him in the eyes when she spoke the next part. "I got really sick a few weeks later and they sent me to the hospital". At this point he reached over to grab her hand and squeezed it lightly before letting go. Tears immediately pooled in her eyes and fell silently down her face.

Toby: You know if anything was wrong you could have talked to me, even if we were broken up. If anything was seriously wrong with you I would always be there for you Spence.

Spencer: "I know Toby. I wanted to talk to you so badly, I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I still don't. It's just so hard to tell you."

Toby: "Just talk to me, you know I'm always here for you."

Spencer: "When I was sick in the hospital they asked if I could be pregnant. I said no, because I had just taken that test a few weeks ago. They did another one in the emergency room and it came back positive. I was pregnant.

Toby had a look of complete and udder shock on his face. He had no idea about the secret she was divulging. She never knew with A.D. if they were handing out texts and letters or not. This time Spencer was on her own, and for once she almost wished A.D. had offered to break the news for her.

Toby: "What happened?"

Spencer: "I don't know. They said maybe it was too early to detect the pregnancy or it was a faulty test. They don't know for sure."

Toby: "No. I mean what happened to the baby Spence…. Did you get rid of it?" His eyes shifted downwards as he uttered the last question.

Spencer knew exactly what he meant. Their conversation surrounding their break-up was around her decision to abort a possible pregnancy. A pregnancy with the person she loved and cared for most in this world. It's no wonder he broke up her. She was being selfish, childish, and uncaring towards his feelings. She was a grown adult and when faced with the consequences of an unplanned pregnancy she wanted to pretend she was child making her decision. The reality was she was only 3 semesters away from graduating college when she found out she was pregnant.

Spencer: "No. I wanted to at first but I couldn't go through with it. I lost the baby right before the second trimester. I was 12 weeks when I lost the baby. I wanted to tell you, but by the time I lost the baby I just didn't see the point in causing you any pain. I felt that I should bare that pain alone. I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already had".

Toby: "Then why are you telling me now? I'm about to get married soon and your telling me that we had a child together and you never told me?"

Spencer's head shot up. She wasn't expecting him to be upset. She expected him to cry before he would lash out at her. She didn't have a reason for telling him the truth, except that A.D. forced her into it but she couldn't tell him that. He thought A.D. was Noel and that he was dead now. The worst thing she could do would be to come clean about A.D. and put Toby even more on his or her radar.

Spencer: "I should go." She said gently dropping Toby's jacket off on the edge of the couch as she got up to leave. Toby followed her silently and walked her to the door. "I really am sorry Toby." She said as she fought back tears.

Toby: "For someone who isn't a Hastings you sure do know how to lie like one" He said opening the door to usher her out.

Spencer was stunned. She shuffled out the door and looked back as the door shut behind her. She gently leaned back on it to keep herself from falling to the ground as the heavy tears she had kept restrained flooded from her eyes and down her cheeks leaving her in deep heavy sobs. She knew Toby heard her, but she didn't care. A part of her wanted him to open the door back up and grab her in his arms and hold her as she cried. She wanted it. She needed it. It didn't happen. This was just the beginning of her terrible night.

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer, but it did take me longer to write it because it was so long. Please review for me and continue to give me ideas._**


	7. What Hand?

She couldn't tell where she was going. Somewhere between rushing to leaving Toby's house before she had a breakdown on the front porch and trying to call Aria back after realizing she had seven missed calls she must have made a wrong turn. Right as she was about to place her call she saw something in the middle of the road. She immediately slammed on her breaks and swerved to the right as her car came to a screeching halt. She winced as the seat belt pulled against her shoulder and turned her head to see blood seeping from the front of her shirt. She cautiously unlocked the door and walked several feet to come to the object which was, as she had feared, exactly what she thought it was. She looked around and felt an icy chill take over her body. She was very good at deciphering her surroundings and she knew exactly where she was. This was the same area and that they had buried Elliot Rollins and she was looking at his hand right there in the middle of the pavement. She hurriedly removed her shirt leaving herself in just a thin tank top and wrapped it around her hand. She turned her head away as she picked up the hand and quickly wrapped it in her top. She took it to her trunk and tucked it into the back corner. She cautiously looked around to see if there was anyone around before getting back into the car. She took a shaky breath. This had to be a ploy by A.D. right?! How else would Elliot's hand be in front of her car. Then on the other hand, how would A.D. know she was going to take this way? Either way she was probably on camera now tampering with evidence.

 **PRESENT TIME**

Hanna: "So where's the hand at?"

Emily: "Seriously Hanna, that's what you're going to ask first? Are you okay Spencer?" She asked glancing anxiously over at Spencer. "I had no idea what happened…. With you and Toby. He never told me."

Spencer: "I'm fine" she said gazing anxiously out the window. She couldn't help but shake the feeling she was being followed or watched since her near accident on the road today. She glanced back at her friends who were all exchanging glances behind her back. "really you guys, I'm fine." She said pausing to take a sip of her wine before turning to look her friends in the eye again. "It took me years to get over losing the baby. A part of me will never get over it. I can't expect Toby to get past it all in one night."

Alison: "Spence you have to tell us what you did with Elliot's hand." She glanced down at her hand resting on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but it wouldn't be long. She pushed back any tears she felt growing in her eyes as she realized Spencer's words touched her. She was having a baby. Would she regret it if she got an abortion? Did she feel attached to this human who was part hers?

Spencer: "It's still in the car. I didn't know what to do with it so I left it there. I mean we have to get rid of it but I don't think burying it is the right choice considering we were caught on camera the last time."

Emily: "I'll go get it I guess…. I mean we should put it somewhere we can keep an eye on it probably."

Hanna: "It's a hand Emily, not a dog".

Alison: "Yea and the last time we left a body unattended part of it ended up unburied so I'm with Em on this one. We should at least keep it somewhere we can keep an eye on it until we figure out what to do with it."

Spencer: "Here, put it in this box" She said grabbing an empty box from under her kitchen cabinet. "That way we won't have to worry about the smell as much" she said wrinkling her nose and fetching her car keys from the table to toss to Emily.

A few minutes later the heard Emily screaming for them to come outside. Spencer peaked into the trunk right as she heard Emily say those words she feared most and somehow didn't surprise her at all.

Emily: "It's gone".

Aria: "what do you mean it's gone"

Emily: "I mean there's a fake hand in here, but not a real one" She said untangling an obviously fake limb from Spencer's top she had worn that day.

Aria: "Are you sure that was a real hand Spence?" She said anxiously glancing at Spencer. "You've been under a lot of stress lately and It was getting dark outside.

Spencer: "I know the difference between a fake hand and a real one Aria. It was his hand. It had his wedding ring on it." She said rolling her eyes slightly while crossing her arms.

Hanna: "Well then what the hell happened to it".

Aria: "Something A.D. will take credit for I'm sure."

Emily: "Actually they already did" She said as you slid her fingernail in-between a gap where the hand was connected. Inside was a tiny slip of paper which she unfolded and read aloud:

 **KEEP PLAYING OR THE POLICE WILL FIND THE REAL HAND**

 **-A.D.**

…Rosewood Hospital

Yvonne: "Toby I missed you last night, why didn't you stay the night here?" she said pulling his hand into hers.

Toby: "Actually Spencer came to see me last night. I just wanted to make sure she was okay after what happened with her getting shot" He said glancing down at their hands intertwined. He couldn't look her in the eye. Not when he knew he wasn't telling her the complete truth.

Yvonne: "I thought you were done talking to Spencer" She said pulling her hand away to place it on her lap.

Toby: "I said goodbye when we planned on moving, but we're still friends. You should trust me Yvonne. Me and Spencer haven't been together in years. There are no feelings there anymore.

Yvonne: "I know" she said pausing "I just wish you would have stayed the night with me here"

Toby: "Well I'll be here tomorrow. I promise." He said forcing a smile as he stood to get up. "But for now I need to go out for my first night-shift back at work".

 **I know this chapter is kind of short. The next chapter should be longer and should have some Spoby scenes in it. I wanted to post this and say thank you to all the people reviewing. It keeps me motivated to continue to write 3.**


	8. Kiss and Tell

**The next day at the Brew**

Toby: "Hey, you said you wanted to talk" he said grabbing two coffees off the Brew counter and bringing them to a nearby coffee table where his friend was sitting. He set the coffee in front of her as he sat down in the chair beside hers.

Emily: "Yeah", she said picking up her coffee to take a sip before continuing. "I know you talked to Spencer. She wanted make to make sure you are okay. She said you aren't returning her messages."

Toby: "Did you know what she was going to tell me?"

Emily: "No Toby. I didn't know about any of it until after she already told you. If I would have known about it, I would have told her to tell you the truth a long time ago." She reflected on their previous conversation they had a few days ago. She had encouraged Toby to check on Spencer, and now She was here checking on Toby because of the information A.D. forced Spencer to reveal.

Toby: "You can tell Spencer I really don't need her checking on me. I can take care of myself".

Emily: "How's Yvonne taking all this?"

Toby: "I'm not telling her about the baby, if that's what you mean. She just recovered from a near death accident and she doesn't need to be worried about this too."

Emily: "Toby, you should tell her. You two are getting married and" Emily paused for a second before choosing her words wisely "you and spencer have a complicated past. You do realize your angry at Spencer for not telling you about her miscarriage to protect you when you're not telling Yvonne to protect her."

Toby: "It's not the same thing Emily. It's not Yvonne's child. It has nothing to do with her. Me telling her will only make her worry that I'm not over Spencer."

Emily: "Well are you even over Spencer? Because I'm not so sure you are".

Toby: "I have to go. I'm going to be late for work" he said picking up his coffee and quickly exiting the Brew. This was one conversation he didn't want to have. Spencer made her choice a long time. She didn't want to be with him. They didn't want the same things and the fact that she had been pregnant with his child didn't change anything between them, did it?

The next morning…

Spencer pulled apart her bread as she picked at her food. She was eating a salad with bread sticks she had ordered in. She could have had dinner with Aria, but she declined. She knew that now that Ezra was back they needed to talk some things out and Aria was just asking her if she needed company to be nice. Alison and Emily were spending a lot of time together recently and Hanna was busy with Caleb…. And she did not want to be a third wheel at that dinner. She heard a knock at the order and quickly finished her glass of wine as she went to answer the door. She probably should have been more cautious, with A.D. being out there, but in her drunken happy state she had no fears. As she opened the door she was shocked to see Toby. She quickly tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to tame it down. It had rained earlier and her hair was a frizzy mess.

Toby: "Hey, I hate to barge in on you like this, but can we talk for a few minutes?"

Spencer: "Yes, of course". She was shocked he was even here. She didn't think he would ever forgive her, or at least not this quickly.

Toby: "I just wanted to apologize. For what I said the other night", he said walking into her living area as she did. They took seats next to each other on the couch and he could smell the wine on her breath. He eyed an empty bottle sitting on the counter. She looked gorgeous with her hair hanging in loose, natural waves. She always looked the best when she wasn't trying.

Spencer: "Toby, I understand why you were upset. I know that I need to give you time to get over it. I shouldn't have laid all this on you when you are already dealing with so much with Yvonne. I just needed to clear the air before you are married. I really am sorry Toby" with those last words she grabbed his hands that were neatly folded on his lap and squeezed them before letting go and returning her hands to her sides.

Toby: "Spence, I'm the one who should be sorry for how I reacted. My reaction is exactly why you were scared to tell me in the first place. Maybe if I had been a better boyfriend…."

Spencer: "Toby, don't say that. It's not true. You were a wonderful boyfriend. You will be a wonderful husband and an even better father someday" she said blinking back tears. She must not have done a very good job though, because Toby reached over and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. This only made more tears fall and before she knew it he reached over and laid her head on his shoulder. As he held her close in his arms she could smell his familiar sent and she relaxed into his shoulder. She began sobbing and heaving heavily, a cascade of sorrow and emotion she had never let herself produce around Toby before. She was usually the epitome of calm and composure, being a blubbering crying mess was more of a show Hanna would put on.

Toby: "It's okay Spence", he said stroking her hair. He had never seen Spencer so upset and wasn't sure if it had to do with the sudden change in family dynamics or over their past she had just unleashed upon him a few days ago. It didn't matter. She needed him and he was going to be there for her. He couldn't remember the last time he was close to her this long. He could smell her shampoo and feel the sleek softness of her hair. She didn't smell or feel anything like Yvonne. He wanted to believe that they weren't alike at all, but that was a lie. He had a thing for strong and determined women. Spencer seemed more like a broken doll at this point though, limp in his arms and allowing all her weaknesses to be visible for once.

Spencer: "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" She said wiping the tears about from her face with both hands.

Toby: "Spence, I need to tell you something I meant to tell you the other day. It's about when you were in the hospital".

Spencer: "And?"

Toby: "when you were laying there I thought you might die Spencer. You were intubated and unconscious. You had gone through a huge surgery. That bullet just barely missed your heart by centimeters. I told you that I never stopped caring about you. I never will. I moved on to be with Yvonne to try to find happiness, but I will always love you Spence."

Just then Spence got a text message and looked away for second to read it. It was from A.D.:

If you kiss, I'll tell

-A.D.

Attached was a photo of Elliot's hand Spencer had found.

Spencer felt a pang of guilt as she uttered the words she knew she had to say, but which came so painfully. "I'm glad you found Yvonne, Toby. She will be a good wife for you. I want you two to be very happy". She faked a smile as she squeezed his hand one more time. She got up to usher him out one last time.

Toby: "You asked me before to kiss you one last time. Will you do it for me? I just want one last kiss." He could see the pain etched across her face. She was keeping secrets. He wished she could just tell him the truth. He couldn't marry Yvonne unless he knew it was over with Spencer. She seemed shocked and didn't reply as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodbye Spence", he said softly as he walked out the door and closed it softly behind him.

 **Once again please review and send me ideas :)**


	9. Stranger Danger

**This chapter will have some content in it rated T for language and sexual content, and the next chapter may be rated R.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE**

 ** _Spencer's House_**

Aria: "Wake up Spence", Aria violently shook Spencer. She had fallen asleep in her clothes cuddled up on the couch. She normally wasn't accustomed to unlocking Spencer's guest house with her spare key, but this was an emergency.

Spencer: "What is it? What's wrong?" Spencer replied groggily before turning over to face Aria. She felt a pang of pain in her shoulder as she turned. She must have slept on it wrong and was still healing from her near escape with death.

Aria: "They found Elliot's hand. The hand we lost. Yea it's in detective Fury's office right now. I'm willing to bet that this has A.D. written all over".

Spencer sat up, now not feeling tired at all. "It may be A.D. who did this, but it will have our DNA all over it. Especially mine". She had wrapped that hand in her shirt. The shirt she was wearing. It probably had her skin cells and everything else on it. A.D. was choosing to torture all of them, but especially her. She just needed to find out why.

Aria: "Why is this happening?! Hanna took her turn and got her puzzle piece. You talked to Toby. Everyone is playing this messed up game and yet we are still being punished."

Spencer rested her head in her hands. This is what A.D. meant when they said she would pay for that kiss with Toby. "I might have messed up" she said as she peeked at the carpet between her hands.

Aria: "what do you mean Spence? What did A.D. make you do?"

Spencer: "More like what they didn't want me to do." They told me not to kiss Toby."

Aria: "Spence? Seriously. You know he's engaged, right? Did you even think that decision through?" Spencer was supposed to be the most level-headed of all of them. She was making stupid decisions ever since she got shot and found out she was adopted. She was heading towards a mental break-down of epic proportions if something didn't change soon.

Spencer: "I didn't really kiss him. He kissed me. But it doesn't matter anyway. It was a one-time thing."

Aria: "How do you know it was a one-time thing?"

Spencer: "Because I found this in my mailbox last night." Spencer slowly slid a card across the table in a nice clean white envelope. Aria opened it slowly to find an invitation to Toby and Yvonne's wedding.

Aria: "Spence…. I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you, even if you don't like to talk about it." She replaced the invitation inside the envelope and placed it gently on the coffee table.

Spencer: "Yeah, well I guess Yvonne has been busy inside that hospital room. I'm actually kind of surprised I was invited". She paused and straightened herself on the couch, pulling the blanket she had been using neatly to her side. "So when am I going to have to explain all of this to the others?"

Aria: "I think this is something we can keep between just us. It wouldn't be the first time that A.D. did something just to be an ass". Spencer was already on Hanna's bad side and if she knew that Spencer was to blame for Elliot's hand ending up at Rosewood PD she would flip out and that was the last thing Spencer needed. She didn't know if their fragile friendship could deal with anymore drama right now.

 ** _Meanwhile at Rosewood hospital_**

Yvonne began packing her things lightly into her duffle bag. Toby had brought things from home to comfort her. Pictures of them together, her favorite throw blanket, her slippers and robe, and various other things to make her feel at home. She got to go home today. Home. What a weird word. She had been staying at the trailer outside the home Toby was building. This would be the first time she ever stayed the night inside the house. When they planned on moving he had listed it for rent, but all those plans were put on hold. Now more than ever she was determined to marry Toby. She needed it. She could feel him distancing himself from her. It had been going on long before the accident. She knew he was working again, but something was off about him.

Toby: "Hey. Are you all packed up?"

Yvonne: "Yes, I'm ready I think", she said placing her last folded sweater neatly into her bag before zipping it up.

Toby: "Are you sure you don't want to stay with your parents? They would be home to look after you. I'm just worried that I won't be around enough to care for you". He said, walking over to her to grab her bag off the bed.

Yvonne: "Toby, I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'll be plenty busy planning our wedding, she said smiling.

Toby turned away placing her bag across his shoulder. He didn't want her to see the look of disdain etched across his face. He knew why she wanted the wedding so soon. She had a near death experience, she had told him that she didn't want to miss out on anything. She didn't want any regrets. Life was precious and you never know when your time is up. He thought they would be out of this town when they started planning their wedding. He thought they would be far away from Rosewood. Far away from Spencer. He thought maybe the miles between them would slowly erase her from his mind, so that every day he thought of her less and less until she was a distant memory. He knew it seemed ridiculous. It didn't matter how far apart they were. She had been gone from Rosewood for many years. For years, he hadn't seen her, yet he still thought of her every day. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he saw a text appear.

Toby: "Hey I need to drop you off at home and then run some errands before work".

 ** _the Brew_**

Emily: "Hey, I'm glad you could make it."

Toby: "yeah, I just wanted to make sure Yvonne was settled in at home. Sorry it took me so long."

Emily: "yeah, I got your wedding invitation in the mail. That was fast." She said pausing to give him a questioning look. "I didn't realize that was going to happen so soon".

Toby: "Actually, neither did I", he said staring down at his cup of coffee as he stirred it methodically.

Emily: "I thought you were going to talk to Spencer".

Toby: "I did talk to her."

Emily: "I know she's sorry she didn't tell you sooner Toby, she just wanted you to move on and be happy."

Toby: "I forgave her, but she doesn't want to be with me. She wants me to be with Yvonne. It's over for good this time. We said our goodbyes." He stood up to leave and tucked a tip under his coffee mug. This was the second time in a week he was leaving a conversation with Emily at the Brew this way. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore. It hurt like hell, and wasn't accomplishing anything. Emily had good intentions, but she didn't understand all the shit he and Spencer had been through.

 ** _Rosewood Police Station_**

Spencer had gotten a call to come to the police station. All the other girls were sitting there already as she walked in. Detective Fury was standing at the front of the interrogation room.

Fury: "Now that everyone is here, we can get started", he said making eye contact with Spencer. "As you all know from the news this morning that was leaked to the media, we were delivered a hand outside the police department. Everyone in here knew Elliot Rollins and had a motive to kill him", he said pacing back and forth across the front of the room looking between each of the girls. "We don't know which of you is responsible, or if all of you are responsible but we are going to be investigating very closely. If anyone has anything to say, now would be the time to say it."

The girls all looked down after exchanging glances, not wanting to make eye contact with detective Fury.

Fury: "If no one has anything to say, you are free to go. We will be calling to speak to you all indivudally. Spencer, can I have a word with you", he said making eye contact with Spencer.

Spencer watched her friends exit the room and briefly exchanged a nervous glance with Aria as she headed out last.

Aria: Do you want me to wait for you?", she said giving Spencer an anxious glance.

Spencer: "No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Spencer paused before turning towards detective Fury, "What did you want to talk about?" Spencer stated as Aria left the room.

Fury walked over to the door and made sure it was shut securely before turning towards Spencer to address her question.

Fury: "I wanted you to know that our lab detected some of your DNA on Elliot Rollins hand that was delivered here. Spencer, if you're in trouble you know you can talk to me. I want you to be able to trust me. He grabbed her hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb as he talked.

Spencer could feel his breath on her face as he talked. He was standing a lot closer to her then someone who was giving an integration. She looked down at their hands intertwined and could feel her voice soften as she replied. "I don't know what you're talking about".

Fury: "Spencer, please be rational. You know you have gotten yourself into quite a predicament. Sleeping with me to cover up a murder by you or yours friends is not a smart move."

Spencer: "I didn't kill Rollins, but if I had why would it matter? He wasn't a good person. He was a horrible person who did horrible things to people."

Fury: "Your right Spencer. He didn't deserve to live. We can make this all go away, but you need to trust me." He took a step forward and backed her up against the wall next to the door. He slowly began kissing her neck, placing one hand against the wall to keep her from escaping and placing the other on her leg, moving up her skirt to brush against her thigh.

Spencer: "Please. I don't want to do this. I can't do this right now", she said pushing his hand away from her leg, but he persisted and ran his hand higher up her dress as he began to pull her panties down. She felt like she was in a dream, not quite even a part of her body anymore. Her head felt heavy and she saw the room swimming in front of her as hot, angry tears flowed down her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a quick knock on the door and the door was swung open. Spencer turned her head to see who was coming in as detective Fury backed up from the wall he had pinned Spencer to. In walked Toby. He looked from Spencer to Fury and immediately assessed the situation. Spencer quickly backed up to the other side of the room and adjusted her undergarments. She quickly wiped her tears and balanced herself against the wall she leaned against. She felt like she was going to pass out. Toby walked up to her and grabbed her in an almost desperate manor.

Toby: "Get out of this room. Go outside and wait for me."

Spencer stared at him for a second. She almost couldn't comprehend what was going on. It had happened so fast.

Toby: "Go", he said more gently leading her by the shoulders out of the room.

She almost thought he was going to follow her out but as she walked out of the room she heard the door shut behind her. Her make-up was a mess and she clearly looked disheveled. She decided it would be better to wait outside.

Toby: "What the fuck was that?"

Fury: "Toby, I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you and Spencer dated but that was off-duty work. Me and Spencer really like each other".

Toby: "Really?! Because where I'm standing it doesn't seem like she liked it that much."

Fury: "We've slept together before, Toby. I think your just being jealous because you saw me with your ex."

Toby: "Well I think you're just being an asshole", he said punching him in the face. He turned to walk out the door and looked back "don't even bother turning me in for that either, or everyone will find out that you were fondling the people your interrogating. He clinched his fists tightly as he walked out of the room. He looked around and didn't see Spencer. He hoped she hadn't left. She wasn't in the right state of mind to be driving herself home right now. He walked out the front door to try to catch her car and saw her sitting on the bottom steps.

Toby: "Hey, you want to go talk somewhere, I'm off work now", he said lightly laying his hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly and he immediately pulled away.

Spencer: "Sorry", she said apologizing for flinching. Can we just get a drink together instead? I don't want to talk about what happened just yet."

Toby hesitated, "We don't have to talk about it", he said taking her hand and gently pulling her to a standing position. Her lead her by the hand to his car, almost out of habit and opened the door for her. He gently closed it behind her as he drove her to the only bar they had left in this town, the Radley.

 **I want to say thank you for all the messages and comments you all have given me; I absolutely love the feedback. I have been busy and not had the time to update the way I would like, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I am trying to go a little bit different of a way then the show does, but make it as realistic and true to the characters as possible. I have ideas and I wish I had the time to write from all the girls perspectives, but as Spencer is my favorite I am just writing mostly from her standpoint and not the other liars.**


	10. Spoby

**_I feel like I need to comment on the final episode of PLL… so if you haven't seen it, here is your warning there will be spoilers. I really enjoyed seeing Spencer have a twin, that was fulfilling to see and honestly was my top theory. I was disappointed in the amount of Spoby scenes and I feel like we really got screwed. All the other couples were either married, had kids, engaged, and/or planning a family and Spoby was barely back together at the final episode, also a lot of the Spoby scenes in 7B were not spencer/toby anymore so that ruined it. I feel like if there was a twin, hopefully they were the one who dated Caleb because I feel like it would really redeem Haleb in my eyes (I hate when my ships cross). So anyway, I just felt like I had to share my opinion and would love to hear how everyone else felt about the final episode._**

 ** _The Radley 10pm_**

Toby eyed Spencer suspiciously as he sipped his drink. They were sitting at a table inside the Radley. She hadn't said much on the car ride over or once they got here. He picked a table in a distant corner of the room so they had some privacy.

Spencer: "You don't have to keep looking at me like that. I'm okay. I promise."

Toby: "Looking at you like what?"

Spencer: "Like I'm a glass doll that will break into pieces any minute."

Toby: "I knew he was going to question all of you. I should have intervened." He knew they had a past together, but wasn't expecting this level of unprofessionalism. If he would have known, he never would have let Spencer enter that interrogation room.

Spencer: "Ironically enough, he thought he was helping me. He thinks I have something to do with Elliot Rollins murder. He thinks he has proof. She took the last swig of her drink. This was her second drink in the last hour. She usually wasn't accustomed to anything stronger than a beer or a glass of wine. Her drink of choice tonight was much stronger.

Toby: "Did you though? Have anything to do with Rollins murder?" He said staring into her deep brown eyes. Spencer had the most beautiful doe eyes he had ever seen.

Spencer was feeling tipsy, but not tipsy enough to recount that story. Besides, the Radley wouldn't be the best place to discuss her recent delve into burying bodies. Toby thought A.D. was gone ever sense her shooting. He thought that Noel was responsible and had paid for his sins, as they all had a few weeks ago. If she mentioned Archer, it would be almost impossible to not explain what was happening with A.D. as well.

Spencer: "I think it's better you not ask me that", she said as the waiter delivered her next drink.

Toby pursed his lips as he watched Spencer take a sip of her drink. She was downing them fast and he didn't know if he should be worried or not. Spencer drank often, but she wasn't the type to get drunk.

Toby: "You're okay right. He didn't do anything to you?", he spoke cautiously so he wouldn't upset her.

Spencer: "He didn't get very far Toby. You got there just in time." She reached over and squeezed his hand gently across the table.

Toby: "I should probably get you home. I think you've had enough alcohol for the night Spence", he said standing up and offering his hand to steady her.

Spencer: "Well officer Toby, I don't know if your sober enough to drive either. If I remember correctly I'm not the only one who had a drink", she said slurring her words as she took his hand to stand up from the cramped booth.

Toby: "Actually, I barely had a sip of my drink and then you took it from me", he said smiling at her. By this point he was guiding her slowly out of the bar to his police car. She was stumbling and finally paused to remove her shoes and carry them in one hand.

Spencer: "Oh can I ride in the back?", she said excitedly as they walked out to the car.

Toby: "I'm sure you've ridden in the back of a police car before Spencer, probably a few times" He said chuckling to himself at Spencer's behavior. He had never gotten to witness drunk Spencer before. She had told him in the past that she had only been drunk a few times with her friends and once with Wren. She didn't like feeling out of control. He wondered what her mental state must be like right now to allow herself to become intoxicated.

He pulled up outside the Spencer residence and opened the car door in the back of the police car to let Spencer out. She had won that battle, pleading that she had never gotten the opportunity to ride back there for pleasure. As he opened the door he glanced at the house. All the lights were off and there were no cars in the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Toby", Spencer stated. She was feeling uneasy about what to say even in her slightly tipsy state. _Don't kiss him_ she thought to herself as she turned to walk towards the barn.

Toby: "Wait, Spence", he said grabbing her lightly by the arm as she walked away. "Are you the only one home?"

Spencer: "Yes, my parents are both out of town. My mom had some political stuff to take care of."

Toby: "Let me at least walk you back to the barn", he said leading her through the uneven grass to the back of the house. She tripped quite a few times on the way to the barn, even without her shoes on. As soon as they made it inside she turned to him expectedly as if to say something but just stared into his eyes. "I really don't think you should stay alone. Maybe I could call Aria to come stay with you for the night."

Spencer: "Toby, honestly I'm fine. Besides its so late I doubt Aria would even answer the phone. That or she's fucking Ezra, either way I don't want to interrupt her evening. She fumbled to take her purse off her shoulder and Toby reached over to help her.

Toby: "At least let me help you get into bed", he said watching her stumble and zig-zag through the small apartment to her bedroom. Toby had never been in this bedroom before. Caleb probably had though. Just the thought of Spencer and Caleb together was enough to make him sick. Did Spencer feel like this when she thought of him with Yvonne? He doubted it, if she did she was certainly good at hiding her it. He quickly spotted her dresser and peaked in the second drawer. Her night shirts were inside all folded and pristine. Spencer always liked her clothing organized with everything in its place. He reached for the first silky pajama top and his fingers brushed against the soft cotton of the shirt behind it. He glanced down and picked it up, laying the silky one on top of the dresser. It had several holes in it and the color was faded. He remembered this shirt. He had given it to Spencer the first night they spent together when they had their stake out to spy on Jenna. He couldn't believe she had kept it so long.

Spencer had now exited the bathroom and was about to crawl on top of the covers.

Toby: "That can't be comfortable. You should at least change out of that dress", he said. She was laying on her stomach with her face in the pillow. He heard her sigh and she stood up from the bed.

Spencer: "Can you help me unzip my dress please", she said turning away from him. She was rocking side to side as if she was barely able to stand. He couldn't believe she was this drunk after only 4 drinks. She really was a light weight. He unzipped her dress and pulled her bra straps off her shoulders. He helped her step out of her dress and turned her around. God she was beautiful. He took the shirt in his hands and helped her slide her arms and head through all the appropriate openings. He then reached over and unclasped her bra to set it on her bedroom dresser. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself as she got under the covers he had drawn for her.

Toby: "Goodnight Spencer", He said turning off her bedside lamp. He could see the light coming from the cracked door and was about to walk out when she grabbed his hand.

Spencer: "Can you stay? Just for a while. I don't want to be alone right now".

Toby nodded his head silently and then quickly realized it was dark and she couldn't see. He squeezed her hand as a response and walked over to the other side of the bed to lay behind her. He could feel her breathe against his chest and reached his arm over to grab her hand again.

Toby: "Are you sure you're okay?"

Spencer: "No"

She said it so quiet he wasn't sure he heard correctly. Spencer never admitted when she wasn't okay. She didn't confide in him after her drug addiction. They barely mentioned her short stent in Radley. For Spencer to admit she wasn't doing well meant she _really_ wasn't doing well. He didn't think he should push her to elaborate. Not tonight after all she had been through. When she was ready to talk, she would tell him. He just hugged her tightly from behind and listened to her breathing as it became slower and more relaxed. She was falling asleep and before he knew it so was he.

 **The next morning….**

Aria: "Spence…Spencer, you need to wake up".

Spencer rolled over to face Aria and immediately felt her head pound.

Spencer: "Where's Toby?" she said grabbing the coffee her friend handed her. It was strong just how she liked it.

Aria: "Spencer are you still drunk? He's probably at home with his fiancé. I mean you do realize that its almost noon, right? You haven't been answering my texts all day. Toby called me to check on you. He said you may have had too much to drink last night." Spencer wasn't the type to get drunk, in fact in their 7 or so years of friendship she had maybe seen Spencer drunk twice. She had to know if this was because of the interrogation last night about Archer.

"Do they want to charge you with Archer's murder?", she said cautiously not wanting to upset Spencer.

Spencer: "I don't know", she said quietly sipping her coffee. "I think Toby will try to find out for me. They know that my DNA was all over Archer's hand though. They know that Archer is dead".

Aria: "Nothing happened between you and Toby last night, did it? Because the last time you and Toby got in the sheets together a hand was delivered to the Rosewood PD. We can't fail anymore of A.D.'s requests."

Spencer: "First we didn't sleep together, we just kissed the one time. And nothing happened between us last night. Toby would never cheat on Yvonne, let alone take advantage of me when I'm intoxicated. I was practically obtunded", she said pulling the covers back from the bed and getting up. She hadn't realized what shirt she was wearing until now. The shirt was oversized and swallowed her petite frame. It was Toby's shirt. The one she had kept for so long.

Aria: "Leave it to Spencer to use a word like obtunded. By the way, nice shirt" she said getting up to leave the room. "I'm going to go get us some food. I'll be right back".

Spencer blushed. She knew Aria was aware it was a man's shirt and was sure Aria didn't believe her that nothing happened last night between her and Toby. Nothing ever could happen between them either. A.D. wouldn't let them.

While Aria was out getting food, she decided to take a bath. She had almost forgotten what happened with Marco and couldn't wait to wash away the memories of last night. As she filled the tub she heard her phone go off in the next room. It's probably A.D. she thought, threatening me about last night. She unlocked her phone and saw a text from Toby:

 _Sorry I texted Aria. Just wanted to be sure you are ok_

Before she could respond she got another text alert on her phone:

 _Be careful what you say Spencer, it may come back to bite you_

 _-A.D._

Spencer carefully stepped into her bath, deciding to ignore both text messages for right now. A.D. certainly had impeccable timing.

 **Later that day**

Spencer had just finished shuffling Aria out the door to get some privacy. She kept interrogating her about what happened with Marco and Toby last night. She knew Aria could tell she wasn't telling her the whole truth. She just couldn't stand the thought of Aria making it into a bigger deal then it was and looking at her with those sad, sympathetic eyes like she had when she told her about her miscarriage.

She heard a knock on the door and hesitated before going to answer it.

Spencer: "Toby?"

Toby: "Hey, I just wanted to be sure you were okay after last night. I brought you some coffee."

Coffee? He had said the magic word and she ushered him inside.

Spencer: "I'm really okay Toby, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Toby: "That's not what you said last night Spence. And I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

She looked down to avoid eye contact. Maybe inviting Toby in wasn't a good idea, but she knew he would break the door down just to make sure she was okay. A.D. was putting her in an impossible situation by forcing her to reframe from being with Toby. What was the point in having her come clean about their past only to be forced to stay away from him?

He gently reached down and pulled her chin up so she was looking up at him. They were almost the same height, but he was slightly taller than she was.

Toby: "What aren't you telling me Spence?"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him she still loved him, he belonged to Yvonne now. Sweet Yvonne who had almost died. Who could conceive children with no issues. Meanwhile she was plagued by A.D. and was associated with burying a dead guy.

Toby: "Spencer are you upset about what happened with Marco?"

Spencer: "No, Toby. Marco is a scumbag but I'm not upset about him".

Toby: "Is it Caleb?"

Spencer: "No".

Toby: "Then what is?", he spoke softly and gazed into her eyes. He could see into her soul with those big brown doe eyes. She was so beautiful right now. She always looked the most beautiful with barely any make-up on. Her hair was half up and pulled away from her face. She must have just gotten out of the shower recently because she was wearing a silk robe tied in a perfect bow across her midsection. He gently caressed her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her.

Spencer pulled away for a second resting her forehead against his before feverishly kissing him back. They continued to kiss as he pulled his jacket off his shoulders and threw it on the couch. She began unbuttoning his shirt as he did. After his shirt hit the floor he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss each other as they made it into the bedroom. He dropped her gently on the bed and quickly undid his pants to drop them on the floor. He crawled back on top of her began kissing her neck and down her exposed cleavage.

"Are you sure?", he said in a husky voice pausing for a moment.

She just nodded her head and began working on his boxers, slowly pulling them down and exploring his body with her hands. He untied her robe and was pleasantly surprised to find nothing underneath. She was beautiful and her skin was flawless. He kissed down her body and laid small kisses along her stomach before hungrily kissing her lips again. He needed her and couldn't wait any longer.

 ** _Maybe I should have studied more before writing that sex scene because I feel like it came out horrible. Next chapter you will see a moment between Yvonne and Toby and Toby's intentions with Spencer (How this scene came about better). I hope that the ending of PLL won't scare you all away from my story. Thank you and please review 3_**


End file.
